


Bob Duncan Beats You To Death

by Coochhiiee



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: F/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coochhiiee/pseuds/Coochhiiee
Summary: This is cursed and I'm sorry in advance
Relationships: Bob Duncan/Reader, Bob Duncan/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Bob Duncan Beats You To Death

You had always wanted Bob to be more rough during sex, just the thought of Bob going all out on you was enough to make you bust a fat nut. However, you would have never seen Bob being so rough in bed that you would end up fucking dying. But, that was exactly what happened.  
Bob's hips snapped against yours as he thrusted deeply into your beaten up pussy. His thick, large hand was wrapped around your throat. He squeezed your throat, stealing your ability to breathe for moments at a time. He did let out and allow you to breathe, but that sooned stopped. His hand clenched down harder around your throat, leaving bruises in it's wake. Your nails clawed at his hand, desperately trying to breathe again.  
This seemed to anger him as he finally let go and began to punch your face, he didnt stop his actions as he beat up your crying face. Although it did hurt, you were cumming while being punched. Being beaten up by Bob was turning you on. His punches got rougher as he brought a hand back to wrap around your throat. He crushed your windpipe as he squeezed. As you rode out your last orgasm, you began to slip away from consciousness. Bob Duncan had officially beated both you and your pussy to death.


End file.
